Multiple devices can stream the same content to multiple users. As such, users may wish to concurrently watch the same content, for example, on distinct devices and/or in different locations. Accordingly, synchronization between content rendered or presented via multiple devices is desirable, for example, for social interactions between users.
For synchronization feedback, certain content systems may require users to relay the current playback position via a return channel or feedback loop. A server can then provide feedback to the user regarding adjustments to the playback in order to facilitate synchronization, but such systems suffer from many deficiencies. This disclosure addresses such and other shortcomings related to control of content delivery.